


JB's Not So Big Adventure

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: JB is a little shit, Multi, dog adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: anarchycox asked:what about Merlin and Harry walking JB for Eggsy while Eggsy is on a mission and temporarily losing him?
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	JB's Not So Big Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



‘I’m not certain that we need to walk him again _already,_ Harry,’ Merlin groused as he pulled on a set of trainers and Harry went about leashing up the excitable ball that was JB. ‘We just walked him this afternoon.’

On his part, JB was helping Harry get his harness on with great enthusiasm. Jumping up on Harry’s leg, licking at any inch of skin he could get to, all around being a right pain who wanted to be outside far more than he wanted to be on a leash.

‘Eggsy’s instructions were very clear, love: _three_ walks a day. Morning, afternoon, and evening,’ Harry gave a triumphant grin as he buckled the last bit into place, ‘and he’s the most important boy in the house isn’t he?’ Merlin rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile fondly at Harry putting JB to his face like one would a bouquet of flowers and giggling as JB licked at his face. 

‘Yes, yes, gods forbid we don’t follow his instructions to the letter.’ Just as Eggsy followed the handler’s instructions on his missions, except not like that at all as Eggsy took a distinctly pirate view of instructions: they were more of _guidelines_ really. As long as he got the job done with minimal injuries, Arthur (the pushover now walking beside him) would forgive his Galahad anything.

Merlin, on the other hand, was close to pulling out his eyebrows. He secretly wondered if Harry encouraged Eggsy’s antics simply to rile him up- a Galahad tradition to cause him to lose hair, and there was not much left to lose.

They meandered down the mews arm in arm, up a crossroads toward a park that Harry had frequented with Mr. Pickle and had had little cause to visit since. JB was an excellent excuse, and overall was not a burden to walk- he did not tend to run very far, or to become so afraid as not to move, but he wanted to smell _everything_ which meant a ten-minute walk could easily extend to thirty or more if they indulged him.

Which Harry always did.

So when they’d been at the park for twenty minutes, Merlin was gearing himself up to make up something he needed to run home to accomplish as Harry seemed entirely engrossed in playing fetch with the pup. He wasn’t necessary for any of this, always had been a cat person with no patience for the minutiae a dog required. He’d endured it for Kingsman, and washed his hands of it at the earliest opportunity (Cerberus had been given to an agent whose family had wanted another dog _desperately_ after his had passed) and now fate laughed at him by having him fall for two men who were entirely besotted by the things. 

And not even proper dogs, either, but the little things. The kind that trip you when you get up to take a piss while half asleep in the dead of night.

But when one lives with an animal who makes any of a variety of noises (outside of the barking, JB likes to whine and paw at doorjambs, enjoys dragging blankets from the sitting room to the kitchen, and running about the house as if being chased by demons) they tend to tune out random noises as being attributed to that animal. 

So when JB barks, Merlin doesn’t even pull his focus from his glasses feed- he’ll get himself out of trouble, or Harry will handle it with a laugh and affection that will only reinforce his running off again in the future.

He’s so gone for these men that the thought does nothing but bring a smile to his face. It had been a long time since he’d allowed himself to imagine a future with anyone, let alone one as domestic as the one he looked forward to now.

But then he hears the bark again, from farther away, and Merlin’s eyes snap from the message he was about to send to the park at large trying to spot his wayward partner and their dog. Only to find the dog squirming his way beneath the fence toward an unseen goal and Harry engaged in conversation with a young woman from his place on the ground where he was playing with a terrier on a leash that looked so much like Mr. Pickle Merlin had to double take.

‘Harry, something's come up. I’ll be back.’ He sent the message over their specs and waited for Harry to nod slightly before he made his way quickly (but did not run) in the direction he’d seen JB disappearing in. The fence held the harness and leash, still clipped together, but luckily no sign of injury. Merlin pulled it free before he began to follow the faint barking he could hear with no real mind of where he was going. Down one road, around a corner, the pug somehow staying just beyond sight.

Merlin would never admit it, but he hadn’t realised where he was headed until he was at the end of the road facing his own front door.

‘You little shit, couldn’t wait for us to bring you home-’ Merlin was brought up short at the sight of Eggsy knelt on their stoop.

‘How’d you get off your leash, boy?’ Merlin allowed himself a sigh of relief and a besotted smile at Eggsy’s giggling, and wrapped the harness in the leash before chucking it at the younger man.

‘Harry put the damn thing on backwards, again, and the little shit ran all the way home.’ Eggsy’s head snapped up as the leash hit him, and he sprung to his feet with a grin as he spotted Merlin. Merlin connected his glasses to Harry’s with a quick tap, ‘Someone’s home early.’

‘There in fifteen,’ Harry sent back, just as Eggsy’s lips met his own.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) feel free to send me prompts or recs or whatever. I'll try anything recommended!


End file.
